Sing their escape
by black kitkat
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get captured on an alien planet, where they must sing before they can be released. A small trilogy I came up with. Now completed!
1. Honey to the Bee

**Sing their escape**

I've had this idea for a while, but could never be bothered to post it. Also, if you have not heard of these songs, what have you been doing with your life?! No, really, if you don't know them, look them up on Youtube or something.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters or the songs which are sung wonderfully.

Chapter One-Honey to the Bee

Rose hung on to the rail for dear life.

"Doctor! What's going on?"

"I don't know. The TARDIS is being pulled down," his reply came from the other of the console.

"By what?"

"I haven't the foggiest!"

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Rose cautiously got to her feet, looking over to see the Doctor do the same.

"So, where are we?" she asked, joining him looking at the screen.

"I actually don't know. It's not letting me know where we've landed."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" The Doctor mocked looking shocked.

"What? It's your fault, you're a bad influence on me," Rose explained, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth for good meaure, playing along. The Doctor just grinned.

"Come on then. But don't forget: if we get attacked or eaten or tied up, it's your fault," the Doctor said, reaching for her hand.

"Fine, fine, you've won me over," Rose took his hand and followed him to the door.

HAVING FUN IS WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT HAVING FUN IS WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT

"This is your fault."

"Why?"

"We agreed that if we got attacked, eaten or tied up, it would be your fault."

"But we haven't got eaten yet."

"Yeah, well, let's try and keep it that way."

Rose and the Doctor sat back to back in a dungeon, on an unknown planet, tied together around the waist. The Doctor was just glad they hadn't tied Rose on top of him. He hadn't actually told Rose this yet, but he had identified the aliens: they were the Nues, a rather strange race that loved singing and all things to do with romance. However, they also liked certain "experiments", like tying together two members opposite sex in quite suggestive positions. Hey, he never said he liked them.

Rose was about to say something to break the silence, but the door opening beat her to it. A guard dressed in a blue and black uniform came in and without saying anything, cut the rope tying them together.

"Ace, we're being let go? Cool!" Rose stood up. The Doctor however knew it wouldn't be that simple. Sure enough, the guard grabbed them both by the upper arm and pulled them out of the room.

They were lead into what looked like a badly lit performing hall. The guard pushed the Doctor into a chair on the front row of the audience. He flopped down, ending up next to another guard.

Rose however was dragged towards the stage. The first guard let her arm go in front of the steps. She looked back at him; he grunted.

Rose walked up the steps, under some sort of doorway, onto the stage. As she got to the centre, a spot light turned on. A microphone popped out of the stage.

Rose cautiously made her way to the mike. Before she could touch it, a voice from no where in particular said, "you have to sing before we can let you go. A song has already been selected for you to sing for us."

The Doctor looked sceptical; he had only heard of this once before. That archway Rose walked under was a brain reader; it scanned her memory for her strongest feelings or emotions and found a song that matched them. The Doctor didn't want to find out what song Rose was going to sing, considering she was most likely to be majorly peeved about being captured.

Rose only half listened to what the booming voice was telling her. She was looking at the screen at the front of the stage. It was like a little TV, but like what you'd read off of when singing karaoke. She was also rather entranced with what the title of the song was: Honey to the Bee, by Billie Piper. She knew that song, and also knew the lyrics were kind of lovey-dovey. Now that she thought about it, they almost matched what she felt for the Doctor, especially when he was regenerating.

That can't be good, she thought.

Music started and she knew it was time to sing.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, come on buzz me up to heaven baby_

_Hmm, hmm, honey to the bee_

The Doctor sat up a little straighter. He had never heard Rose sing, and he realised that he had missed out on a lot. She was a really good singer.

_  
I close my eyes and I see you clear  
It feels like you're lying here   
All the things I want to say come and go  
Easy as the breeze those words just flow  
I float on air light as any feather  
Your love so sweet like an open flower  
I'm dizzy from the time we spent together  
I need that honey drip every hour_

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips  
Baby don't stay away from me too long 

Especially during his regeneration, Rose felt that she would never see him again. __

I've been missing you I should be kissing you   
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee

Mmm Mmm Mmm   
Come on buzz me up to heaven 

_  
You make me smile though you're far away  
I hear your voice like it was yesterday  
All the things you do they make me feel so fine  
I gotta tell the world about a love that's mine  
These wings to fly are gonna last forever  
Cos one by one my dreams come true  
And I touch the sky whenever we're together  
I can't believe the joy I get with you  
_

Rose did love the time she and the Doctor spent running around, saving planets, no matter how much she complained!

_  
I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips  
Baby don't stay away from me too long_

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me

Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee come on and buzz me 

(Heaven) you're the only one who can get me there  
(Heaven) when you gonna hear my prayer, yeah ?  
(Heaven) you're the only one who can get me there  
(Heaven) when you gonna hear my prayer, yeah ?

I'm thinking about your sugar lips  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong  
Got me dreaming of the candy in your fingertips  
Baby baby don't stay away too long 

Rose was really getting into this song, not caring if the Doctor had clicked yet. She was just having fun singing with as much emotion as she could.__

I've been missing you I should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me 

She really did think they were perfect for each other, no matter what the Doctor said about domestics and it being too dangerous. __

I've really missing you I really should be kissing you  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
I wouldn't tell a lie got a love I can't deny  
Honey to the bee that's you for me

_Honey to the bee that's you for me_

_Honey to the bee Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Honey to the bee that's you for me  
Yeah, you for me_

The Doctor couldn't move even if he wanted to. He couldn't stop thinking about the song Rose had just sung. It wasn't just the fact that she sang it beautifully but also that was how she felt about someone, and he was willing to bet his last regeneration that it wasn't Mickey.

Rose didn't understand why she had just sung that particular song, as well as not getting how they knew that was exactly how she felt about the Doctor. It was bad enough that she had to sing it in front of total strangers, but also in front of the Doctor? That was just horrifying.

She searched the audience for a familiar face and found it on the front row. The Doctor, she could tell, was for once, totally speechless. If she wasn't so embarrassed, she would laugh.

The booming voice spoke again.

"Well done. The judges are discussing now whether the singer should be freed. But first, it is the male's turn."

Most of the people in the audience turned to look at the Doctor; he grimaced.

**I realise "Something Deep Inside" by Billie Piper would probably be more appropriate but I like to be different. Don't blame me for the rubbish alien name; it was all I could come up with at the moment. I need reviews if you want this little trilogy continued. Also, I need more ideas for "Dreams", so if you have any, email me or leave something in a review for this, or which ever way you want to do it. Thank you muchly!**

** here's the website for the song. I might be kind and do this for every one. **


	2. Kiss from a Rose

Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. They were great suggestions. A special thank to Jillie chan for helping me with the song the Doctor will sing. Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but there was supposed to be a hyper link to the site that showed the first song. But some reason it didn't work, so I can't give you anymore. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter Two- Kiss from a Rose

The Doctor made his way up onto the stage, passing under the brain reader. He felt it push into his mind; he let it delve into his most secret emotions.

He stood behind of the microphone, peering at the little screen in front of him. _Kiss from a Rose by Seal, _it read.He had faintly heard of that song. He racked his brain for it. Aha, he remembered; it was a love song. Ah. The Doctor nibbled his lip, waiting for the music to start.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

He smiled, remembering the Christmas just gone, after his regeneration. It had "snowed" but really it was ash. It was still beautiful though, standing there with Rose.

_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Now that Rose was with him, he really did feel that she had lit up his life.

_  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

The Doctor finished, nearly crying. Singing that song had made him realise that Rose had lit up his life, he was a dark man before he met her.

Rose sat watching the Doctor, wishing she hadn't noticed the silent tears now falling from his eyes. She so wanted to run up and hug him, tell him it was alright, that she understood now how he feels. But she couldn't do that. Firstly because she was being held back by a guard; secondly, she didn't want him to know she had seen. It sounded silly but it's true. She didn't want the Doctor to know she knew, even if it meant she couldn't hug him, making him feel better; go through his pain with him.

The Doctor stood on the stage, waiting for some sort of signal so that he could rejoin Rose. Right on queue, a booming voice started to talk.

"Well done. That was sung perfectly. Before we can let you go, you must sing once more. You must sing a duet."

**Well, the end of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, and if anyone has read my Dreams story and has some ideas, please let me know, because I am completely stuck. Thanks and bye for now!**


	3. I can't take my eyes off of you

The last chapter in "Sing their escape", how I will miss it! This is the extra song from High School Musical. It is originally 4 people singing it, but it would sound a bit funny, 2 others singing with the Doctor and Rose. Also, I couldn't think of any people to sing with them anyway!

Chapter Three-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You 

The Doctor and Rose stood next to each other, with a microphone in front of both of them. They looked at the screen, both already knowing the song. _I can't take my eyes off of you; Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan; High School Musical. _They had just enough time to exchange a glance before the music started.

_Male:_

_You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it coming suddenly it's real_

Female:

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight _

Rose felt this really summed up how they met that night in the basement of Henrick's, before he blew it up. __

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to, yeah  
No one knows   
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along 

Rose didn't really feel that: she had nearly always known the Doctor was the one for her; the Doctor however thought this really true because he had always tried to hide his feelings. _  
_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look   
For a dream come true _

Or in their case, one word, the Doctor remembered. __

Male:

_Yeah, we got a good thing going on_

Female:

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I   
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for 

Rose especially knew how this felt; she didn't even realise she was unhappy with her life until it changed.__

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look   
For a dream come true

Can't take my eyes off of you   
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see 

That was certainly true when the Doctor was trying to please Rose with a spectacular new planet.__

I can't take my eyes off of you   
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

It was like they had rehearsed it for weeks. They barely had to read the prompts and didn't need any encouragement to include their own additions, falling into a natural order of singing.

They finished breathing heavily, locked eyes, nearly touching noses.

The audience clapped and that broke the spell that Rose and the Doctor had been under.

They smiled before turning to face them and Rose even did a little curtsey.

The booming voice congratulated them.

"Very good! The judges have agreed and you may go."

They both sighed gratefully and ran off the stage before they could change their minds.

As soon as the TARDIS door was closed, the Doctor turned to look at Rose but before they could say anything, they were in fits of laughter. They didn't really know why they were laughing; all they knew was that they couldn't stop.

Rose wiped a tear from her eye and tried to breathe normally. The Doctor had collapsed onto the captain's chair, still laughing slightly, so Rose went to sit next to him, giggling a little.

Once the Doctor had calmed down, Rose decided to ask the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Why did they choose love songs?"

The Doctor slightly sputtered before answering, "They weren't love songs, were they?"

"Err, yeah, hate to break it to you," Rose said, enjoying this.

"Well, maybe they thought we were in love because of…umm, our closeness."

The Doctor thought he had dodged that quite successfully. He should have known Rose would continue it.

"But you said they were like, experts in romance and stuff."

Damn me having to show off! The Doctor thought.

"Well, they do but even geniuses make mistakes," he said with a grin.

"But you never make mistakes," Rose said slowly.

Ok, this is weird; usually she's saying I always get it wrong, the Doctor wondered.

Rose's face was suddenly too close for comfort, the Doctor realised. Really, she had been inching closer, studying the Doctor's discomfort. She had decided it was rather funny to watch.

"And what if they were telling the truth? Wouldn't that mean we were in love?" Rose continued when the Doctor seemed, for once, speechless.

The Doctor just turned to look at her, but realised too late that that was a bad idea. Rose's brown eyes were almost hypnotic. He found he was being pulled towards them, unable to resist; not that he wanted to.

Rose felt her plan had worked out quite well, though not how she wanted it, but close enough. She fought not to smile as the Doctor's lips grew ever closer to her own. She closed her just as they met; giving in to the tidal wave of emotion she felt when the Doctor's hands reached up to cup her cheek.

The Doctor didn't really understand how this was happening, but decided not to care as Rose's lips opened, allowing him access.

All too soon, it ended. Rose finally felt the urge to breathe and had to pull away. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet; she wanted to take not of how she felt before the Doctor said that that shouldn't happen again.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered.

"What?" Rose asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes, to your question. Yes, it means we're in love," the Doctor explained.

Rose fought of tears and felt that she had to clarify: "Really?"

"Only if you are sure."

Rose grinned. "Of course!"

The Doctor smiled back before Rose pounced on him, making sure that his lips were far too busy to be bothered with smiling.

**Well, that's it. All done! Review, I love to hear from you! Last chapter on Dreams coming soon, I promise. It's been really difficult to write so if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**


End file.
